


[Podfic of] These Things, I Thought They Only Happened In Movies With Arnold Schwarzenegger / written by suaine

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://suaine.livejournal.com/548100.html">These Things, I Thought They Only Happened In Movies With Arnold Schwarzenegger</a> by suaine<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:19:49</p><p>Arthur shoots a magical deer, then a fertility goddess shoots him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] These Things, I Thought They Only Happened In Movies With Arnold Schwarzenegger / written by suaine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Things, I Thought They Only Happened In Movies With Arnold Schwarzenegger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3915) by suaine. 



> Many thanks to misc_plinks for being a great beta listener!

cover art by sparksflyout

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sj7vd5rk1m6tlicy5r8opfvblt5mrbde.mp3) | 18.4 MB | 00:19:49  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yq3wr40c2lvmuaav3w2lixlpaleoflqm.m4b) | 8.7 MB | 00:19:49  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/these-things-i-thought-they-only-happened-in-movies-with-arnold-schwarzenegger).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
